Recent developments in Proton NMR Spectroscopy have facilitated the examination of body fluids for a multitude of compounds not easily measured by conventional methods of chemical analysis. Some of these studies have demonstrated a relationship between the degree of resonance associated with lipid material in human blood plasma or serum to the existence of malignancy in the individuals tested. More recent studies indicate that this relationship is questionable if only simple means of quantitating the lipid associated resonance are employed, as there is a marked influence on the degree of resonance if the specimen tested is lipemic. The aims of this proposal are to: (1) Delineate the association between malignancy and lipid associated resonance when Proton NMR assay is carried out on human plasma or serum and, specifically, to evaluate the EXACT procedure described by Fossel et al. (1986); (2) Examine the precise nature of the lipid alteration in malignancy, if one exists; (3) Quantitatively examine the proton NMR spectra of human blood plasma or serum for other molecular species, to determine if they, individually or collectively, reflect the existence of malignancy; and (4) Contrast the relative efficiency of detecting malignancy between Proton NMR spectroscopy and conventional tumor markers for specific tumors (e.g. Carcinoembryonic antigen, Alpha-fetoprotein and CA- 125).